Galena
by Quietlittlejerk
Summary: A shiney ralts who never got over her trainer abandoning her and a turtwig that's fallen hard for her travel through the pokemon world, trying to find a place where they won't have to deal with humans. rated for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. "This is Pokémon talking." _"This is humans talking."_

___________________________________________________________________

I felt a fist flow gracefully into contact with my side, and at its touch I tumbled, my head lifted slightly to keep from impalement upon my own twig. With my foresight, my assailant was in plain view, though behind me, his partner laughing crazily. My foresight served more than one purpose though, as through some mistake of the mind I felt happy. Happiness I wouldn't feel for many years. "Sure, if you live that long!" a malicious feminine voice sang snidely to me, revealing that my last thought had been aloud. I tried to turn, but my compact shell would have none of that, as I flailed my legs worthlessly to the sound of their mad laughter. The chimchar, my male assailant, gripped my light green hind legs and released, rocking me like an emotionally instable human. Speaking of which, my master was, of all things, laughing. He sneered, red hair blown back in the wind. _"If you're too weak to stand up for yourself against these two, what are you doing here?"_ He laughed maddeningly as the female, piplup, delivered a hefty kick to my head, twisting my motion into a sickening spin. Suddenly, my master's laughter came to an abrupt stop, and my two adversaries were silent, knowing better than to move when the master was angry. He stopped my insane swirl with his foot before placing it on my chest. _"You do realize exactly how useless you are, don't you?"_ his serpentine voice hissed.

I swallowed heavily, and nodded, praying that truth would get me off clean. No such luck though, as he reared back and kicked my tiny form into a tree, which splintered from the combined force of the attack and the hardness of my shell. It was hardly a surprise to hear shivering, like something in a bush, since I thought it was just my ears voicing there complaint, but a use of foresight revealed a blur of a beast diving through the underbrush, and in a split second, flying over the treetops to bring it's fist across the masters face. It-she-repeated this performance, her blows powerful enough to nock the human to the earth. What appeared to be a robe of lightest lavender flowed with her movements, running from her thick tail and large feet up her slim arms and to her enraged face. It was pure as porcelain, yet smooth as silk and ran across her extremities like a second skin, though I knew it was her first and only. This knowledge, however, did nothing to stop me from staring as her fists rammed repeatedly into my master, his two favorites frightened and transfixed. Her face was contorted with anger, or at least her tiny mouth was. I couldn't tell about her eyes because they were perfectly concealed beneath a bowl-cut mop of turquoise hair, which lifted and shimmered with the least little breeze. Finally, I moved up her part and found twin orange spikes, slim and triangular perched at the top of her head, one behind the other, parting her hair right down the middle. She pounded my master's face to a bloody, toothless pulp that was, if anything, redder than his hair. The beautiful creature looked at my former traveling companions, and gave a blood-lusting sneer. That was all the prompting they needed to run for their lives. She then looked at me and attempted the same sneer, but I didn't run. I was a coward, scared of his own shadow, but this creature which should have scared me witless was the one thing that made me feel safe. "…well?" she growled, after looking at me for a few seconds. "Aren't you going to run screaming into the night?" I looked around me with foresight, and still seeing daylight, asked "how can I do that? It's day."

The creature blinked, then shook her head, lapping the ruby liquid gracefully off her knuckles. "Well go on," She said after a few seconds, "Scream 'vampire' and run." I tilted my head, "But you're not a vampire, you're a ralts."

The ralts lifted a hand and used it to raise her turquoise bangs from her eyes, revealing the most beautiful blood red eyes I'd ever seen. They unnerved me as they slowly ran up and down my form, inspecting everything, from the boot-shaped imprint on my belly, to the dent on my shell. Finally, she released her bangs, hiding the jewel like eyes. "Okay, since you've apparently somehow convinced yourself that I'm not worth fearing, I might as well give you two options. One, I rip your throat out. Two, you carry me wherever I feel like going." "Two." I responded without thinking. "Good." She said, climbing on my back and kicking my sides.

That day, I followed her orders wordlessly, staring at her with my foresight without rest. That night, when we laid down to rest, she grumbled, "So, you got a name or what?" I looked down and mumbled, "Turtwig." She looked at me, bangs lifted. "That's stupid. It's what you are, not a name. My name's Galena. You get yourself a better one by the time I wake up." That night was spent wide awake, thinking about what my new name could be.

________________________________________________________________________

Good, bad, bloody awful, no matter what, reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own nothing.

_________________________________________________________________________

The night would have been long in my own home, but I felt as if it went to fast as I stared unstopping at the wonderful creature that was now with me, and as I tried so hard to come up with a name she would like. But as I lay awake in my bed of leaves, I heard a soft murmuring sound from over in the tree Galena had chosen to bunk in. I shuffled over through the slop of wet leaves, careful not to agitate her sleep, for fear of getting clobbered. Though I knew that I could never leave this beautiful creature that now slept, I also knew that if she ever got mad at me, I'd last all of three seconds. When I reached the tree, I recognized the murmuring as the voice of the ralts, and was able to pick out a few words. Curiosity trumped all reason in this case as I propped myself up against the tree, hind legs shaking unsteadily under my weight, and moved my eardrum close to her hot breath. "…Andrew…" she exhaled breathily, "I love you too, Andrew…please, be mine…"

My blood boiled and froze all at once. My beauty was in love with some other beast. I shuffled back to the leaves, thoughts cascading through my mind. Anger, sadness and curiosity were all with me at once as I thought about what she had said. Who was this 'Andrew,' and why was he not here for her now. Maybe she was having me carry her back to her Andrew. The thought made me want to vomit, but I knew that it would make her happy, and if she was happy, I supposed I should be too. But then, another, more appealing thought occurred to me: Galena wanted me to have a new name, and so I'd have one. I'd become Andrew so she didn't need the old one! Proud of myself for this moment of genius, I fell into a peaceful, if short, slumber. After what seemed like seconds, though hours at least, a kick to my chest awakened me. It wasn't hard like those my master-ex master now, had habitually given me, but one that woke me up, causing only the pain of aggravating yesterday's bruises. "Well, 'the Turtwig formerly known as Turtwig,' have you thought up a name for yourself yet?" her liquid voice flowed into my ear and I sat up to look at her. "Yeah!" I said happily, when my mind finally registered her words. "I'm Andrew now!"

She flinched and gave a few small, confused blinks before shaking her head briefly. "No. You'll stay Turtwig." I looked at her, taken aback. Hadn't she said just last night that I had to have a new name by morning? "Why?" I asked, already bracing myself for the violence that would follow this line of questioning. "I think it's a nice name. Why don't you like it?"

I could see that she was considering lying, but after a moment, she gave a small sigh of resignation and turned to face me. "Okay, look: Andrew was my bloody trainer. He caught me in this," at this she touched the Pokeball hanging around her neck, "and trained me up. It didn't seem to matter to him that my psychic powers sucked, he made me strong. Every night, he would hold a meeting with this man, and I never thought much of it, but one night, I couldn't sleep, so I tried to go into the tent to talk to him." She munched on her lower lip nervously, as if it were painful to tell. "I stopped outside when I heard my name. Andrew's voice…it said something I didn't quite get, then the other man's voice said 'I'll buy her for one-hundred-thousand pokedollars.' And my master said, 'No way, she's not worth that!' So, happy and content, thinking my master would never sell me, I went to bed. But the next day, I woke up when he grabbed me by my neck and handed me to the man and said. 'Now give me my one-million.' The man gave him a little scrap of paper, then Andrew gave him my Pokeball and he put me in it. When he let me back out, I was on an auction table. My Pokeball was right next to me, so I grabbed it, and ran like crazy. I-I've never seen either of them since."

Her last sentence was murmured and barely audible, and I felt guilty beyond words for making her tell me that. She almost instantly returned to yesterday's attitude and hopped on my back. "All right, Turtwig. We're headed for an island, rumor has it there's no humans there. What's the fastest way west?" I was a bit taken aback that she'd asked for my opinion, but answered nonetheless. "Well, If we cut through Newbark tow-" "no."

Her abrupt refusal made me look, curious about why. "Why not? It's the quickest way."

She stared incredulously at me. "You're joking, right? Have you looked at me?" Now she grew hostile, and jumped off my back, taking a pose in front of me, arms spread wide. Without waiting for me to reply, she continued, "I'm a ralts, which is rare enough on it's own, but a shiny ralts can be sold for more money than I can count! We go nowhere near humans, kapeesh?"

I nodded, suddenly grateful that I wasn't shiny. My stomach was still twisted with rage at the story. How could that human dare to leave such a beautiful creature, and when she loved him so much. It was beyond me, but I understood it enough to know it enraged me. If I ever meet that human, I vowed to myself, I will kill him.

_____________________________________________________________________

Keep reviewing, I want to know what I do right and wrong.


End file.
